Why Jack and Elsa can never be
by BlackAngle24
Summary: A sad tale of why Jack Frost and Elsa can never be for Jack is a spirit and Elsa is a legend


Hello this is Angel of the night here sorry for the long wait on making some stories i know its my fault.

Anyways, I heard a lot of great Jack and Elsa stories and videos and I really like them. But I hardly hear any sad stories about why they can never be something. Now I don't find it to be mean, I really like them as a couple but do you guys ever wonder why they live in such far away worlds? Why they had so much in common but never seemed to be as one.

Here is a story in Jack Frost's pov

* * *

Jack Frost POV

_Heh I guess you must have heard of me before from an old wife's tales or in a legend from a story long long ago. _

_"About a man of Ice and Snow. Who can scatter the sky with blistering wind and can cover the grounds with a white blanket of snow. _

_He sails the sky like its the sea and calls upon winter to come as he pleases. _

_He's the cold frosts that nips at your nose and freezes your feet. _

_A creature that stalk though the air and turn your heart to stone in one glare _

_It's true he sends shivers down all human backs, but he isn't as cruel as what others say he is._

_He was once a man but now a spirit of winter yet he was once a child and now is an elder of time _

_Deep down you know its just a tale to tell little ones, but inside your heart you can't help but to believe... _

_Its like believing the boogie man in your closet is real... in truths it was just old green sweater hanging on a broken hanger swaying" _

Hehehe... so I'm guessing you must be wondering why such a young kid like me can be like this how? Is it even possible that someone like me could exist in reality? To be honest even I question why...but there was never a reply, not even the moon showed me a hint as to why all it does is show its evil smile to me and my suffering as a dead man as winter has gone by.

You know I used to be just like you... I had a normal life, I had a family and friends, I even had . . . someone I loved. . . . By any chance have you ever heard of another legend before similar to mine a tale of a queen?

Not just any queen! But the one with powers like mine? Just as if she can freeze the ground under her feet she and she can turn creatures around her into ice sculptures. She can even stop time itself if she wanted..

Her names Elsa, do you know her?

She and I have met near the snowy mountain as I was exploring the vast kingdom of hers.. Down below when we first met she was just a child trying to play hide and seek with a stranger like me,.. she's never been up in the slopes before. Its true I never met her before and she has never met me ever... But when we first laid eyes on each other we knew we had some sort of a connection... not by our power but by something else. I didn't even know how to explain it. Guess you can call it "LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT" for the both of us. She and I used to do everything together, she knew who I was as a spirit of winter yet she never argued about that, in fact she thought I was a gift from heaven who came to help her with her problems and her new found powers of hers over snow and ice.

Boy oh boy, you should have seen my face when I realized she was just like me...she can make winter as she pleased but she had a major difficulty trying to control it.

I was the one who taught and trained her on how to use her powers of ice and snow for the sake of good, and she had done a wonderful job even her people came to respect her and fear her as their future queen.

She was my everything and I was her's. She believed in me and she can see me,for ME. a 'spirit".

You can't see spirits, but you can see it as a curse that we all must face. Just like Santa you believed in him and know that he is real but one day you'll grow up and start to forget he even existed, and that's how it is with me and any others out there such as the...Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny heck even the Sand man you'll end up not believing them one day and you end up not seeing as you lose the sight of seeing creatures like me. I'm dead and a spirit and Elsa was alive I knew our time together will never last for even if we had so much in common so much to share I was too bloody blind to see that.

One day I had to go away from Elsa because I had an important task. I had a job as a winter spirit to travel the world and bring winter and season change.. I can never stay in one place that's just not how it works. I promised her that I'd come back and we can meet again as we can even make snowman with her sister Anna. She grabbed my frosted hands and literally begged me to promise her that I'd return one day and that I did promise.

It had been a year or so when I came back to her kingdom.. I believed I couldn't tell time much really but when I came . . . when i came back Elsa was . . . was no longer the Elsa I could remember so long ago.

When I had entered her grand living room area I saw that she sitting near the warm fire place reading a book to the kids sitting around her. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her face near the fire she had grown so old yet still so beautiful... She had changed so much since I last saw her. I swear the thought was only gone for a year not a century more but looking at her she had grown some winkles and her pale skin won't as smooth as I remember. What more she had grandchildren of her own around five or ten years old. I knew these children had no ice power I knew but i know by the pale white hairs of theirs that they were hers and they each resemble so much like her and I knew from the fact that they were definitely her's. Since when did she started a family I asked myself feeling heart wrench since when did this happen I was only gone for over a year right . . right?

As I came nearer to her the little ones turn saw me and came running toward me smiling

"Granny granny," one of them said "It Jack frost the one you told us so much about in your story. He's here, he's here," Story?

"But he looks too young to be him right I mean he look way younger then daddy is," The other little one spoke, No this can't be I said to myself.

"Children what are you talking about over there?" I turn my head to face the Elsa I had ounce knew now standing there was a grown woman in her 60s "There is no one there."

And that is when I knew she can no longer see me I was a forgotten memory of the past long long ago.

Over the years I was in complete torture over the fact I have broken the promise that I'll see her again as her younger self I was in more heart broken to know she already have someone else beside me now. I am no longer the friend of her she depended so much on instead I was just an imagination of her wild fantasy of her's when ever she felt alone.

Over time I stayed by her listening to her tales of how she and I used to play in the snow together and how she used to have a little crush on me back then while her grand kids giggled and try to tell her she was embarrassing herself right next to me.

I still stayed by her much to the other spirits such as Santa and the Easter Bunny dismay saying I was head over heals for someone so old but they can never see Elsa the way I ounce saw her. I still stood by her as Elsa slowly a started to fade from the real world as she slowly started to lose her light and see her power of ice slowly drown away. She later died at the age of 86 the kingdom of hers threw a memorial winter funeral where everything was adorn with snow marking and winter cheers I secretly send out snow like feathers into the sky as a goodbye present her as a departing gift and as for her children each one place a white Lilly onto her casket each one making a vow to protect this kingdom after her departure.

It was truly a happy goodbye to the lovely Snow Queen and a goodbye to my days of acting like such a fool to believing in forever after for someone like me can never have. I was stupid back then thinking she would still believe in me and wait for my return and I have been gone for what had been 50 years. Guess you can call me an idiot of all idiot to not have return to her sooner. But you have to realize when it comes to creatures like me we hardly know the true difference between time anymore. To you it may be hours and second means a day passing you by but to use a year is more like a day to us.

I knew now what I didn't know before is that I should have never mad a promise one that I can never keep. I know that now.

At times I wonder to myself was she still waiting for me when I was gone or she just forgotten I was ever there? I guess there are some question that can never be answered

You know what the most funny thing is about that that story I just told you. "I still love that woman in the end even now when it have been over century ago,"

* * *

I'm really sorry about the sad fanfic I just really wanted to make this story and post it again sorry. I hope you guys like it


End file.
